


[中文翻译]That hollow feeling in my bones

by K_Maru



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Grief/Mourning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: 剧集完结后发生的事情——海堂计划离开这座城市，开始别处的新生活。然后他发现了奥菲以诺的末路，和长田身上发生的事情。





	[中文翻译]That hollow feeling in my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That hollow feeling in my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255172) by [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection). 



> 剧透预警：本文时间设置于剧集结束后，有很多最终回剧透。以下注释也有剧透。请小心食用。  
> 写这篇文的原因是因为剧集完结的时候四个还活着的主要角色中的三个不知道长田已经死了。Faiz让我觉得虐心的地方就在于他们永远不可能再有哀悼她的机会了。  
> 我也不喜欢海堂没有被告知他将随时沙化这一事实。  
> 所以，这是一些剧情补完。

木场死了，Smart Brain倒闭了，海堂自由了。他可以去任何地方，成为任何人。

他最后一次回到木场的公寓去收拾行李和告别。他坐在木场的床对面的椅子上很长时间，思索着木场如何改变了他，那些改变又有多么迅速。他没有哭。他早就为木场哭过了，现在并不打算浪费更多的眼泪。

他也第一次偷溜进了长田的房间。他之前只从门缝里瞥见过一眼，但从来没进去过。房间里的一切都是那么干净整洁。他四处翻找，看起来她在离开前甚至还没来得及收拾行李。他猜想她是否有计划回来取走她的东西，或者是她故意把一切都抛下了。

当他回到起居室的时候，沙发上坐着一个人。他马上就认出她了——她的蓝色、黑色与银色的制服已经清楚地昭示了她的身份——他感到脊梁上窜过一股凉意。

“嗨~！”Smart Lady站起身。

“你，”海堂说，在身侧攥紧了拳头。他意识到当Smart Brain倒闭的时候她就该离开了。“你来这做什么？”

“我得做完前社长交给我的最后一份工作。”她唱歌般说着，并对着他微笑。

“木场吗？”

她点了点头。“我是来给你一份礼物的！对那些随着时间流逝最后会死去的奥菲以诺们，这可是很珍贵的哟。”她转了一圈转椅，向着他走去。“社长做了些实验，最后制成了一种解药。他希望我能把它送给你！”

她向他伸出一只手，手中有个装着一种蓝色液体的玻璃瓶。

“奥菲以诺会死？”他问，小心翼翼地拿起瓶子。“不要指望我会相信那种鬼话。”奥菲以诺比什么都强大。

“我没有编谎话哦，”她夸张地撅了一下嘴。“社长最后沙化了。”她假惺惺地哭着，手遮着眼睛。“真令人难过呀。但是——”她把手从脸上拿开了。当然她的眼睛一滴泪也没有。“——你不用重蹈他的命运。”

然后她转身，朝门走过去。

“喂！”他在她身后叫住她。“我该拿这东西怎么办？”

“喝下去。”她说完就离开了。

他盯着瓶子。他不愿意相信她。她说的关于奥菲以诺沙化的事情不是真的，不是吗？

如果它是真的的话，其他那些奥菲以诺该怎么办，比如乾和长田？

海堂咒骂着。

*

海堂去了菊池的洗衣店。谢天谢地是乾坐在柜台里，整个店几乎空着。

乾看到海堂的时候吃了一惊。他站起来，脸上带着担忧的表情。海堂可以打包票乾从未想过还能再次看见他。

他等着乾被他吓一跳，但与之相反的是，他看起来反而解脱了。

“你都知道了？”海堂问。

乾点头。“嗯。”

“她给了我一点东西。她说这是一种解药，是木场的礼物。”

这看起来让乾吃了一惊，如果他脸上会出现这种表情的话。

海堂思考着一个他从未想过的问题。他只有一瓶药，而现在有不止一个奥菲以诺需要它。

他想把它留给自己。他真的想这么做。他想让它成为他新生命的开始，而非结束。

他想起了木场和他曾经为之奋斗过的一切。他也想起了乾做出的所有牺牲。

在他想更多之前，他把瓶子从口袋里拿了出来，递给了乾。

“它应该由你拿着，”海堂说，仿佛没什么大不了似的耸着肩。

乾端详了他好一会，然后盯着他的手浅浅地笑了。“我已经被治愈了。”他说。

海堂没有问他细节。他知道木场与此有关。如果乾不需要解药，那他确实有个问题想要问他。仍有一个他远远关心着的人可能需要它。

“你知道长田去哪儿了吗？”他问，并不期望会有回答。

乾的眼睛睁大了，然后他皱了皱眉头。“木场没有和你说过吗？”他问。海堂不明白乾在说什么。乾一定调查过她的去向，因为接下来他说，“有些东西我觉得你需要知道。”

*

海堂回到了公寓，重重地坐在了沙发上。他不记得他是怎么骑车回来的。他觉得自己头晕目眩。

长田死了。

早在木场死前长田就死去了。

但他对此一无所知。

海堂不知道他坐了多久，但他大脑的某部分正诉说着饥饿，天渐渐黑下来了。他去厨房试图找点能吃的东西。他开始给自己煮米饭，在此过程中米洒得台面上到处都是。

在他心中他能看见长田站在他现在所站的地方，对着他微笑，告诉他这一团糟并不是什么大不了的事情，然后主动提出要来帮他打扫干净。

“该死的，“海堂自言自语道。他一滴泪也不曾为她流过。他告诉自己他不准备为她而哭。

只是因为她曾喜欢过他并不代表他对她负有任何责任，不是吗？

海堂本可以就这么想，但现在他不会了。他煮好了饭，就着橱柜里的腌萝卜吃了。当他吃完后，他瘫倒在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

*

他一定睡着了，因为当他醒来的时候，有阳光透过窗子照进来。他花了好一会才意识到他在哪，他为什么在这儿。

他从沙发上起来，完成早晨的例行事务，仿佛生活没有任何变化。然后他站在客厅里不知道该做什么，因为该做的已经做完了。

他的计划是离开城市，不再回这里，但是马上他就放弃了这个选择。至少现在放弃了。

他最终来到了长田的房间里。他坐在她的床边四处看着。他意识到她永远不会回来拿她的行李了。

想起她已经死了这一事实令人痛苦。她对他一直是那么好。她甚至曾经喜欢过他。而他从未对她好言好语一句。

长田从未求他很多事情，但他记得某件事情上她希望从他那里得到些什么——它曾让她兴奋无比，而海堂让她的希望破灭了。

他发现他盯着她放在梳妆台上的小饰品。他看着它们的时候想到了该做的事情。当他的计划成形的时候，他站了起来。

“好吧，“他说。“让我们来约会吧。”

*

约会从咖啡店开始。他点了两杯茶，无视了礼貌地询问他约会对象何时会出现的服务生。他慢慢地喝着茶，并不着急。

上一次他带着长田来这里的时候，他满脑子想着真理的事情，以至于他完全没有考虑过长田的感受。现在他盯着她本该坐着的空落落的桌子一侧，想起了他曾多么过分地对待过她，又是如何失去了更好地了解她的机会。

*

他去了公园，去了游乐场，甚至在购物街逛了逛。在那里他发现了一个装饰着一只白鹤的手机吊饰。

他知道要是他在她还活着的时候买下这个给她，她会喜欢的。他问了店员这个吊饰的价钱，同时扪心自问他究竟是在想些什么。

假装约会真是太荒唐了。当他想到这个的时候已经晚了。她已经走了。无论她现在在哪，她或许并不在意他做的任何事情。

他还是买下了那个手机吊饰。

*

他也买了一小束白菊。

他回到公寓，把花束放在她的床上。他把手机吊饰放在花束边上，然后海堂做了唯一的一件他想到的或许能让她开心的事情：他拿出了吉他，开始弹奏。

他原本只打算弹一首曲子，在他手上的肌肉酸痛之前就停下来，但他弹了两首。然后三首。四首。他弹着吉他，直到他手上的疼痛淹没了他心中的痛苦。他弹着直到眼泪流了出来。他弹着，弹着直到他哭得太厉害，以至于无法再继续演奏下去。

*

第二天，海堂完成了早间的事务。他冲完淋浴，把衣服换好后，他把他的包收拾好，挎在肩膀上。

当他最后一次站在客厅里的时候，他把木场留给他的瓶子从口袋里拿出来。他打开盖子，倒掉了它的内容物。木场和长田都已经死去，但海堂仍然活着，今天是他余生的第一天。

他走出前门，不再往回看一眼。


End file.
